pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Rotten
Description Behold! The old! - The Pripyat, a Rotten & Forgotten fun place for kids and adults, but now, Its only for mutant zombies. The 1980's were a fun time in Pripyat, but now... Its bad time... +16 levels, +4 plants, +1 challenge zone, and +some improvements. Plants # Toxic Pea - Sun Cost: 125 -- Shoots Toxic Peas at Zombies that make them to get damage for a limited amount of time -- Toughness: 5 normal bites -- Damage: 1, +0,5 overtime -- ''Special: Immune to Radioactive. ''-- Recharge: Fast -- Plant Food: Rapid Fires 20 Toxic Peas, and a Giant Toxic Pea at last, that goes trought 3 targets. (10,5 Damage = Giant Toxic Pea ) 2. Toxic Nut - Sun Cost: 75 -- Nut that is same as Wall-Nut, but gives 0,5 Damage overtime to Zombies -- Toughness: ''Wall-Nut ''-- Damage: 0,5 every bite -- ''Special: Immune to Radioactive. ''-- Recharge: Slow -- Plant Food: Gives him armor, and more damage. (2,5+ ) 3. Anti-Radioactive Grass- Sun cost: 25 -- Lets other types of plants in a 3x3 shape to live on Radioactive tiles. -- Toughness: None -- Damage: None -- Special: Immune to Radioactive. ''-- Recharge: Fast -- Plant Food: Makes the amounts of tiles bigger (3 Times use Only) - (3x3 --> 4x4 --> 5x5 'Last )' 4. '-- 109 Gems --- Toxic Gloom-shroom -- Sun cost: 400 -- Shoots toxic fumes in 8 different ways (3x3 Area => Around the plant ) -- Special: Immune to Radioactive -- ''Recharge: Very Slow -- Damage: 8,5 + 0,5 overtime -- Toughness: 10 normal bites -- Plant Food: Shoots toxic fumes rapidly in an 5x5 area, and spins around, for 5 seconds. (OP.)' Challenge Zone The Toxic Carnival - Challenge yourself in a Toxic war, between Plants and Zombies... in a huge Toxic Carnival! - First Given Plants: ''1. Sunflower, 2. Toxic Pea, 3. Toxic Nut, 4. Anti-Radioactive Grass.'' Improvements +Tile - Radioactive Water Tile - Caused by the mini-event ''"Toxic Rain!" '', a Tile that can fall on random plants, and kill them instantly, exept the Toxic plants. +'New Mini-Event - Toxic Rain - Creates Radioactive Water on 3 random tiles on lawn, killing non-Toxic plants instantly.' Zombies - Immune to Radioactive - Toxic Zombie - Basic Mutant Zombie of Pripyat. Toxic Buckethead & Conehead - Green, and Brown-ish coloured Broken Cone & Broken Bucket. The Bucket has a Broken Gas-Mask around it. Radioattractive Zombie - Zombie that has a 3x3 Radioactive gas around him, that slowly damages non-Toxic plants when nearby. Toxic Trashcan Zombie - Returning! - Zombie that has a Trashcan protecting him, having the same protection as Knight Zombie. Toxic Imp - Basic Imp Mutant Zombie of Pripyat. Toxic Gargantuar - Basic Mutant Gargantuar of Pripyat that smashes plants with a big sign that says "Welcome to Pripyat" on it. Throws Toxic Barrel , when damaged. Toxic Barrel - Only gets launched by the Toxic Gargantuar. Toxic Barrels have 2 Toxic Imps in it. The barrel gets destoryed after 20 hits. Note: This was just an idea by me, Ervinke44. Dont take this seriously. This is not a concept world that was removed, nor' a world that is coming up. I hope you likes the world Achievements: # Shiny and New! - Complete Pripyat. # Toxic Only - Use Toxic Plants only to defeat zombies. # Non-Toxic Only..? - Use Non-Toxic Plants only to defeat zombies. # God of Toxic - Unleash the Toxic Gargantuar. # Legend of the Trash Can - Kill a Trash Can Zombie instantly. # The Rolling Copycat - Destroy a Toxic Barrel instantly. # Dont feed the fishes - Avoid all the Toxic Water in a hard level. Gallery of Toxic Plants In this Gallery, i will add the arts of theese Toxic plants. Or you could just make the art and put it in #helpingisawesome